Legendary Warrior's of Courage
by Redi Kurumi
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe the character's are all but the same, with some alterations here and there...Tai and his digimon partner Renamon are on a quest to save Mimi, they find new allies and friends as well as enemies enjoy...This is a big crossover
1. This is the Sound its Time to Get Down

Digimon 

**Legendary Warrior's of Courage**

**Author: **Kurumi-chan

Fiction Rated: T-English-Romance/Action/Adventure

**The Ultimate Crossover**

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Digimon, the manga and TV series, or anything affiliated with it (this is for pure fun no profit earned)…never have and never will, but I can dream can't I?"

**Author's Note:** I do however own the plotline, this is my first fan fiction so give me warm and cool feedback, it is an Alternate Universe except that Digimon still exist and the basics still remain the character's are all but themselves with a minor alteration here and there. I hope you enjoy my fic Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Summary: **The humans and the Digimon have gotten over their differences and the two worlds are now one. Digimon and Human alike live peacefully together, playing together, working together, and protecting the world they love together.

It has been three thousand years since the twelve have purged the darkness and corruption form both worlds, now there is only peace, but all good things don't last forever right?

Tai and the other digidestined have been reborn into their original bodies, but with memories of their past lives sealed behind closed doors never to be opened again. The darkness has awaked, only this time the digidestined are going to face the real evil and darkness that has been dormant since the beginning of time. Tai is of course unaware that he is the key to _everyone's survival_ and the only one with the help of the Legendary Warriors of Courage who can stop it…join Tai and his Digimon partner Renamon as they venture out into the vast universe itself traveling to other worlds and periods of time to retrieve Mimi, his true love, who has been kidnapped by Devimon, but as he learns from his journey appearances can be deceiving...Tai and Renamon together, will both face new enemies and find friendly faces even allies they never knew existed both new and from his former life, as they continue their desperate search…and Tai will finally come to terms with his true destiny…and how much of a difference trusting your own heart fully and completely can make…and how much believing in something you don't even know is one's greatest gift…


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **"I do not own Digimon, the manga and TV series, or anything affiliated with it; and I do not own any of the other anime series or any of the video games, that I will be using in the near future (this is for pure fun no profit earned)…never have and never will, but I can dream can't I?"

**Author's Note: **Enjoy the fanfic, Reviews greatly appreciated. By the way these are how I imagine the pairings for the anime and video game characters, if you do not appreciate my opinions and my choices then you do not have to read this fanfic!!!

* * *

**Legendary Warrior's of Courage and their love interests:**

**Tai**/Mimi {**Renamon**/Palmon}

**Takuya**/Zoe {**Agunimon/**Kazemon}

**Yugi**/Tea

**Davis**/Catherine {**Veemon**/Floramon}

**Lan**/Maylu {**Megaman**/Roll}

**Genki**/Hollie

**Kenshin**/Koaru

**Inuyasha**/Kagome

**Naruto U**/Sakura H

**Van F**/ Hitomi K

**Luffy**/Nami

**Link**/Zelda

**Fox**/Krystal

**Domon**/Rain

**Bit**/Leena {Liger Zero/ Tigera}

**Train H**/Rinslet W

**Cou**/Ren

**Yoh**/Anna {Amidamaru}

**Haru**/Elie

**Ash**/May {**Pikachu**/Pikachi}

**Cloud**/Tifa

**Sora**/Kairi

**Sonic**/Sally

**Jet**/Wave

**Shadow**/Amy Rose

**Misaki**/Ohjiro {**Hikaru**/Wizard}

**Tohru**/Kyo

**Sakura K**/Syoaran Li

**Leena **(her original Zoid gets destroyed in this fanfic, so I created another one for her)

**Pikachi **(my fan-made Pokemon character for May)

* * *

**Warrior Support and their love interests:**

Matt/Sora {Gabumon/Biyomon}

Koji {Lobomon}

Joey/Mai

Sven/Tearju (Dr.)

Vincent/Yuffie

Ken/Yolei {Wormon/Hawkmon}

Chaud {Protoman}

Rowen {Kuea}

Sanosuke/Megumi

Mirouku/Sango

Sasuke U/Hinata H

Riku

Allen/Millerna

Zoro

Musica/Melodia

Len {Baston}

Falco/Kat M

Allenby

Brad/Naomi Shadowfox

Yue and Cereberos

Brock

Knuckles/Rouge

Storm

Big/Blaze

Tails/Cream

Kotaru/Tamayo

Hatoko Suzuka

Yuki/Machi

Nurse Impa

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1:**

"Diamond Storm!!!"

Human and Digimon spectators shouted and roared, hooted and hollered, cheered and rooted for there favorite player.

A volley of sharp shards rained heavily upon the fiery cat-like champion level from above, blinding and paralyzing the Digimon, stopping him in his tracks.

He roared in surprise and agony as he was taken aback by the sudden attack, Lynxmon, tried to move his body but found it futile and extremely painful to do so with the ten thousand shards embedded in his backside.

The assailant somersaulted over him to the other side of the ring landing with the grace of a ninja, calmly on her two feet waiting for the signal for the next move from her partner.

As Lynxmon tried to recover quickly from the sneak attack, his human partner Su-Mei suddenly materialized to his left, struggling to stand on her feet, looking worse for wear.

Her Chinese style buns were all undone, leaving her raven black hair looking wind blown, and her Chinese fighting outfit was not only covered in her own sweat and cut in certain areas, but looking less than flashy as it did before the match started.

"Lynxmon!?" Su-Mei shouted angrily. "What are you doing?"

Lynxmon glanced quickly at his partner before making another attempt to stand and shake of the embedded shards, grunting and breathing heavily, he whimpered pathetically as the shards dug even further into his flesh.

"Get up!! We are not finished yet!!" Su-Mei could not curb her anger and frustration and held no sympathy for her Digimon, as she was trying to shake off the horrible sensation at being beaten senseless by a _'rookie-level Digimon' _and by a boy.

'_Women everywhere are going to mock and look down on me for losing. Never mind that my opponent ' that boy' is of royal blood and 'is' the consecutive champion of every one of the Grand League Battle Competitions.' _Su-Mei thought dryly.

Even though the Grand League Battle Competition was the most famous past-time, and that it was 'supposed' to be only for fun, making friends, and not to create rivalry, and resentment, that didn't stop some participants from taking it too seriously.

"We will NOT lose!!!" Su-Mei shouted, with more confidence and determination, than she felt which set the crowd into frenzy.

Su-Mei glared dangerously at the vixen type Digimon, who simply stood calmly and unfazed, Su-Mei braced herself, anticipating the oncoming attack, she managed a brief glance at her partner before taking a defensive stance and closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to clear her clouded mind.

"Humph" Renamon merely shook her head in annoyance at how stupid and blinded with arrogance their opponents were.

'_Renamon…you cannot blame them__**…'**_an angelic voice cut through the dark shadows of the vixen's mind.

Within this shadowed realm, two minds, could connect and exchange thoughts and feelings that could not be expressed outwardly.

'_That's no excuse, Tai…they need to get over themselves, besides they are taking this battle competition way, too seriously, this is supposed to be a fun event, where Digimon and humans from different countries and regions can make new friends and broaden their horizons, it is meant not to create war and strife.' _Renamon stated sternly.

'_hahaha' _Tai's laughter filled the mind realm, it was warm, and whole-hearted, he materialized within the realm, and grinned a fox-like grin, _'I know that…Renamon, why don't you tell them that, they are the ones who need to hear it, not me.'_ Renamon looked at her partner.

Renamon took in her partner's appearance, for a young man of 18 years, the Lord of the Northern region, he was about 6'0'', broad shoulders, a lean body, washboard abs, he had a tan complexion compared to the other paler, more fair royal blood's, due to his constant routine of training and playing out and about among his kingdom.

His wild and untamed hair used to have more volume, only recently, by his fiancée's suggestion did he learn how to, still keeping it wild and untamed, reduce the volume of his fiery brown hair; that matched his chocolate brown eyes, which depending on the light, would appear to have golden embers dancing amongst his pupils.

At that moment Renamon, partly understood, why Lady Mimi Tachikawa, chose 'him' for her soon to be husband, for a human, he was gorgeous, he had an infectious smile and laugh, and when you were by his side no matter how dire the situation you knew that as long as he was present, physically or spiritually, everything would turn out for the better.

Renamon, inwardly chuckled to herself, she also knew those probably weren't the only reasons, why Mimi chose him, Tai Yagami was the second closest thing to the definition of the perfect and ideal man.

Renamon knew from experience that Tai had a selfless personality, that he would sacrifice his life even his own existence in a heart beat to save his kingdom, herself, including his fellow comrades, especially Mimi his heart and soul, Renamon inwardly was proud that Mimi and Tai chose each other, over all the other Lords and Ladies, of the Digital Realm.

Renamon also knew that, Tai and Mimi, both responded with their emotions, sometimes to the extreme, whether it was rightly justified or over the smallest dilemmas, but out of all of the other's, their love was the strongest, unbreakable by space and time, by fear and doubt.

'…_Renamon…?'_ Tai, still grinning his trademark smile, had patiently watched in silence as his partner reflected in silence a great many things. _'Come on….we have to finish this competition, I promised Mimi, that I would meet at 'our' favorite spot….there is something important that I have to tell her…Renamon…?'_ Tai stated his reason for wanting to end the tournament, quickly, which for him was unusual; nonetheless he waited for his partner, with the utmost patience.

Renamon opened her blue-green eyes and looked at her partner, _'…What, do you suggest that we do?' _She was curious, as to what kind of combo moves were cycling through his calculating brain.

Tai gave her a look and she knew, Renamon smirked, _'Are…you sure?'_ she replied, testing him to see if he was serious enough to go through with it.

Tai merely smirked back, total confidence burning in his eyes, Renamon and Tai both felt a wave of insurmountable energy rush through the both of them.

They were ready to deploy their one of many secret weapons.

Tai and Renamon rematerialized upon the battle arena, surrounded by their own lively and powerful charka.

Tai's two chakra chains, coiled around his body in a spherical shape, the eerie blood red chakra chains circled counterclockwise, while the golden-yellow chakra chains swirled in the opposite direction, mixing together creating neon orange at the center, making it appear that it was alive, like it had a mind of its own.

Renamon's two chakra chains, coiled around her lithe humanoid body in a oval orbital, the ghostly blue chakra chains rotated clockwise, while the magenta chakra chains rotated around in the opposite direction, mixing together at 45° angles creating a beautiful violet shade, it moved like it had a mind of its own.

Su-Mei's breath hitched at the breathing taking sight, she then stole another quick glance at her partner, who had promptly fainted due to the mind blinding pain, leaving her alone to take the final assaults.

"….Damn…weak…insignificant…worthless…" Su-Mei's rant of curses and put down words were cut short as she watched in horror at what her two opponents were doing at that moment.

Tai and Renamon together were spinning in corresponding alternate cycles, their speed rapidly increasing as their momentum increased, till they were both engulfed in double-chakra chained, cyclones; to top it off they were both in perfect synchronization.

Su-Mei prayed briefly that she could turn this whole thing around and charged at her opponents with her chakra blade arms swinging wildly, hoping for a severe hit.

"Chaaaaaaaahhh…"

'_Now!!!' _Tai and Renamon thought, they unleashed their attacks, in perfect unison.

"Phoenix Fire!!!" Tai shouted, unleashing a powerful and extremely hot blast of blood red and gold fire at Su-Mei.

"Fox Fire!!!" Renamon shouted, unleashing an equally powerful and extremely hot blast of blue and magenta fire at Su-Mei, but was blocked by none other than, Lynxmon, who at the last second recovered and shielded his human partner from the intense flames that could incinerate the strongest metals and burn the flesh and bones off of anything that came into direct contact.

"…Lynxmon…?" Su-Mei was completely shocked at what her partner had just done, selflessly taking the two blasts, for her sake, she checked her partner over for serious injuries, he was a fire type element Digimon so the blasts of fire simply knocked him out cold.

Su-Mei swallowed her pride and walked over to Tai and Renamon, outstretched her hand, and bit back her tears. "I lost…today…but next time things won't end…like this…I promise to get stronger with Lynxmon." Su-Mei said with new found determination and smiled hopefully at them.

"…I know…" Tai said, took her hand, squeezed it, and proceeded to the two angelic judges, Angewomon and Angemon, to accept the prize with Renamon walking along side him.

Tai had tuned out the roaring crowd as he accepted his prize; a newly designed type of battle armor that was resistant to all of the elements, it was black with fire colored etching on the front and back with matching hand cuffs, for fashion more or less, Tai put it on over his white tunic and slipped on the cuffs.

While to Renamon's surprise, she received matching arm warmers with a similar design, surrounding a yin-yang symbol on the back of the hand.

Renamon took off her old and ripping purple colored arm warmers, and put on the new ones, flexing her arms to get a feel of them.

Renamon and Tai thanked the roaring crowd for coming to the annual competition, and teleported out of the coliseum and rematerialized at an old looking tree covered in vines.

To be continued…..

* * *

**Hey!!! People sorry about the long wait, I was having a hard time deciding on how to start… and every time I started to type the story the next train of thought, eluded me, also after I thought up this fanfic from beginning to end I immediately created the sequel in my head, but as I tried to type up the beginning of this fic I had the beginning to my other fic stuck in my mind, blocking my progress.**

**BTW...Tai and all of the original eight are in this story, high class/Royalty, for those of you who caught onto the slight description somewhere in the story, granted everything will be explained in due time, I do not want to rush into certain details, I might slip up and spoil the ending for everyone...  
**

**Tai Yagami/Kamiya's original digital monster partner was a yellow fire lizard/dinosaur named Agumon. Don't get me wrong people I love Agumon to death, but I deeply love the yellow humanoid vixen, Renamon more. Agumon will have a even greater role later on in the story...  
**

**The reason why I chose to pair Tai and Renamon up together is that to me, personally, it would be cool and no one has ever done it before. **

**They both are extremely intelligent, having highly calculating minds, and when they put their minds to it can come up with almost unstoppable strategies for the battle field. Which would probably have every evil doer out there in the universe running for their lives if the two of them became actual partners. **

**Although, even though that Tai does respond with his emotions to the extreme and Renamon doesn't…at all…I decided to make Tai in this fanfic a bit more calmer, a little bit more collected, compared to his original counterpart…for Renamon's sake. **

**However, when the two of them want to privately convene and share those deep emotions, they have the mind realm. The mind realm, or the telepathic link, developed between Tai and Renamon, is the same concept that I took from the Tamer season between Renamon and Rika. So you people don't get confused.**

**It was around the time that the fourth season came around, did I start thinking about making a crossover fanfic of Digimon. **

**If the people out there are perceptive, you will also notice, I only have combined the 02 and the frontier seasons of Digimon, simply because it would be extremely awkward to have the tamer season character's in the story, one Renamon is plenty enough. **

**You people will also notice that unlike many of the other crossover fanfic's that you have read, there are about 28 characters P.O.V's in this story that I have to keep track of, and trust me people, in the sequel there will be more to come, so be patient with me. **

**Luv ya peeps!!!**

**Any requests for other character P.O.V's please let me know. I have the whole introduction to each of the characters listed above down in detail, just shout out in a Democratic vote, who you want Tai and Renamon to visit first on his quest to save Mimi.  
**


End file.
